For structured documents such as XML (eXtensible Markup Language) or HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) documents, a link description method to refer to another file or data is prepared. In, e.g., HTML, an image file can be used in part of display by using an “img” element, or a hyperlink function to another file can be implemented by using an “a” element.
For such structured documents, conventionally, a method of selectively embedding data at a link destination in a document has been used.
In HTML, a method of archiving a structured document together with a file at a link destination and then transmitting the document has been used.
However, when such a structured document is transmitted to another apparatus, it is sometimes impossible for the partner to refer to data at a link destination because of the state of this data, the terminal environment of the transmission partner, or the link information description method. For example, the data at the link destination cannot be referred to because of the limitation on access from the terminal of the transmission partner to the data.
To solve this problem, the data at the link destination is transmitted together with the structured document. Alternatively, the structured document is archived together with the data at the link destination and then transmitted. However, if the partner can refer to the data at the link destination, the transmitted data is unnecessary for the partner.
As a result, when the storage area of the apparatus of the partner is small, the transmitted data at the link destination may put a squeeze on the storage area of the partner.
In addition, even when the manager of the apparatus or the creator of the structured document has an intention to avoid transmission of the data at the link destination to the partner, there is no useful means prepared.